The invention relates to a push type mechanical pencil, and in particular, to a tip-pushed type mechanical pencil in which the lead is advanced as the tip is pressed against a writing surface.
A conventional push type mechanical pencil is provided with a knocked head at its rear end which may be pressed to advance the lead. A mechanical pencil of this type suffers from the disadvantage that the knocked head cannot be pressed unless the position of the hand of the person grasping the pencil is changed each time the lead is to be advanced. To avoid the need to change the person's hand position when the lead is to be advanced, there is proposed a so-called tip-pushed type mechanical pencil which is provided with a ferrule at the front end which may be displaced rearwardly against the resilience of a spring. When the ferrule is released after it is pressed against a writing surface, it is resiliently returned to permit an advance of the lead.